


Triangle

by Beryll (Rynthjan)



Series: Dark MiddleEarth [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Eomer POV (first person), M/M, Slavery, Torture, evil elves, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynthjan/pseuds/Beryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eomer find himself trapped between love and betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a MiddleEarth where Isildur did not throw the ring into the fires of Mount Doom. But he did not keep it, either. He listened to the wisdom of the elves. He brought the ring to Lothlorien for the elders to decide what to do with it.
> 
> Galadriel took the ring.
> 
> Darkness was banished from MiddleEarth.
> 
> Darkness was replaced with the searing brightness that is the Queen of the Golden Woods.
> 
> The world was reshaped...

Eomer watched the sun rising slowly over the ridge of the Misty Mountains. It still amazed him, how far they had traveled in the last couple of month. How far he had come. How much his simple life had changed.

That was why he loved to take the last watch. Because he could sit, watch the sun rise, consider his ever changing surroundings and reflect on his life. His sister had always told him he was a quiet type, but since his life had changed so much it had become even more true. As there was only one person he could really talk to now, he kept many of his thoughts inside. And he still hadn't completely reemerged out of the shell he had withdrawn to after the elves had attacked his tribe.

 

\- flashback -

Being captured by elves was the ultimate nightmare to all free living humans. Still Eomer had lived a rather carefree live. Being captured had always been something that only happened to other tribes. Something that happened in scary stories told at the campfire.

And then an elven raiding party had swept down into the plains of Rohan and had picked his tribe. He still couldn't clearly recall what exactly had happened. It had all been so quick. One minute he was sitting by the fire, repairing his hunting spear, the next there were elves everywhere, killing the humans who resisted and capturing as many others as they could.

Eomer had done the only sensible thing and run as fast as his legs would carry him. There was no use fighting them, they were armed with weapons far superior and magic. He had been lucky. He was one of the few who escaped.

When he had returned to what was left of the camp he had been in shock just as much as all the others. He had learned that his father had been killed and his sister been taken away. As his mother had died a couple of years ago, so he suddenly found himself all alone.

Some of the most skilled hunters had followed the elves at a safe distance to find out where they were going. There could have been a chance to rescue the captives later. The news the trackers had brought back had been devastating. The elves had come from the Golden Woods.

There was always a possibility of escape from the elves of the cities in the south. They were keeping human workers and they were not as cruel and unrelenting as the other elven communities. But Lorien? No human had ever returned from the home of the Dark Lady. No human had been able to tell of the horrors that awaited there. But all the tribes agreed that there was no fate worse.

Live had gone on but not returned to normality. Where before there had been songs at the campfires, laughing, the joy of hunting and surviving, now there was silence and constant fear. The reality of the dark world they lived in had crashed into their lives and it would take time to get back to ignoring it.

-

It had been a couple of weeks later, that Eomer's life had taken another, even more drastic change. He had gone hunting on his own. Something the elders of the tribe had explicitly forbidden to do. But Eomer had wanted to be found by another elvan hunting party. Had wanted to share the terrible fate of his sister. He still felt guilty for not even trying to protect her.

Instead he had found something. A stray horse that was not of the stock that roamed the plains of Rohan. A stray horse with bridle and saddle, wandering aimlessly near a stream. And when he had gotten closer he had realized that bridle and saddle were of elven make.

For a while he had sat on his own horse watching, waiting for the owner to reclaim the animal but nothing had happened. At last he had just left the horse where it was and looked for any tracks the rider might have left. It had not taken him long to notice the smoke from a small campfire burning nearby.

He had left his own horse behind and crept closer expecting some kind of trap. But there was just one elf, sitting by the fire, warming his hands.

Eomer had never seen an elf up close before. He looked utterly alien with his pale skin, fine hair, pointed ears and deep eyes. Even his clothes were strange - fine woven garments, not the leathers that the tribes of Rohan used.

Up till then Eomer had prided himself to be a very good hunter, getting close to his prey without it noticing. He had lain quietly hidden behind a rock, watching. But after a while the elf had gazed in his direction, obviously knowing that he was there and then had said something in a strangely musical tongue, he did not understand. The elf had also slowly raised his hands in a gesture of none-violence.

Not knowing what to do Eomer had stayed in his hiding place, trying to make sense of the unexpected situation. Elves were evil and dangerous. That was a fact. To trust one was to embrace pain and misery.

And still, what danger could this lonely elf pose for him? While he still considered the elf very slowly opened the belt with his hunting knife and threw it out of his reach. As if he was trying to assure Eomer of his good intentions.

Eomer had made his decision then. He knew well enough that elves used magics incomprehensible to humans. If this elf had wanted to harm him, he would have done so by now. And if he wanted to take him prisoner there was not really anything Eomer would be able to do against it. Even if the elf was unarmed. So he had risen from his hiding place.

\- end flashback -

 

Eomer shook his head with a smile and gazed over at the elf sleeping close to the campfire. How far indeed they had come from that first meeting. After the attack he had thought he would never be happy again. But he had been wrong. Instead he had found love and happiness in the most unlikely place. The tales might say that all elves are evil, he thought. But I know at least one who is not.

He looked at the sun again. She had completely cleared the mountains now and send a bit of warmth down to him. It had been a cold night. And it was getting colder the farther they traveled north. But the north was empty. No humans, no elves. A place to live in peace and all alone. That was, what they were both looking for.

He went over to the sleeping form of his companion. He enjoyed looking at him. His beautiful lover. He knelt down next to him, feeling happy at the thought, that the elf still did not wake up. It had taken a long time, to cultivate so much trust between the two of them.

He brushed a stray strand of soft blond hair out of the face of his beloved and then carefully kissed his brow. "Haldir, love, it's time to wake up." he whispered. "Time to move on."

\---

The day passed in silence. They never spoke much. There was no need. They had reached a strange kind of peace and understanding. And they had traveled long enough together, to communicate without words. When they reached a small clearing in the evening, they both knew, this would be their resting place for the night.

They made camp, and then sat down by their small fire next to each other. Eomer was tired but he sensed an unfamiliar kind of unrest in Haldir. He looked at the elf, who was slowly turning a ring on his right hand. For a while he waited patiently, but when Haldir did not say anything he nudged him with his elbow.

The elf looked up, frowning slightly. "We are drawing close to Rivendell." he explained quietly. "I hope the Lord Elrond will not sense me." Eomer nodded. "And what if he does?" he asked.

Haldir's frown deepened. "Let us just hope, that he doesn't." he said. Eomer watched him silently. "I don't think, that is sufficient planning." he told Haldir, after considering the words of the elf for while. Haldir sighed deeply and a painful smile crossed his features. "No, it is not." he amended.

"If they stop us, you will pretend, that I am your slave." Eomer suggested. "That might keep us out of trouble." Haldir looked even more pained and fully turned to face the human. "Eomer, how can you ask that of me? You know, I could never..."  
Eomer put a finger on Haldir's lips and silenced him. "I said you will pretend. That is, what they will expect. If you want to keep both of us safe, you will have to. You know, we can not fight all of them."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over the sensitive spot under Haldir's ear. "I trust you." he whispered. "You will not betray me." Haldir's arms went around him and one hand caressed his long hair. "Never." he whispered back. "I love you. You are my sanity."

They held on to each other for what seemed like eternity. Touching with soft fingers here and there, giving more comfort then pleasure to each other. What they both needed most, was the security of a lovers arms keeping the other safe and warm. Their love-making was silent and full of quiet love this night.

\---

The next day held, what both had feared. They had not been traveling more than two or three hours, when Haldir suddenly tensed and his eyes unfocused for a moment. Eomer watched with dread creeping into his heart. He knew they could not outrun the elves of Rivendell, knew they could neither hide nor fight. And still all his instincts screamed at him to get away.

Away from Haldir. It was him, they could find with their magic, sensing their kin, not him. On his own he could loose them in the woods, could escape their attention. But his heart bound him to his lovers side. He would not let him face his despised relatives on his own.

He knew, that Haldir was afraid of his kin. Afraid they would find the weakness in his heart. That he was not as cold-blooded and cruel as they were. That they would use him for their amusement, torture him, toy with him worse than what they had ever done to any mortal.

In the dead of night, hiding his face in Eomer hair Haldir had told him of his life in Lorien. Hiding his true self for centuries, pretending to be indifferent to all the darkness around him, fearing, suffering from the harsh iciness of the elves around him and the constant pain of the hobbits, humans and dwarves the elves kept as slaves.

Eomer had tried to imagine it and failed. His world was so much smaller than this. And although this was a dark world, for Eomer it had always been a place of light and simple joys as well. To hunt, to ride with the wind, to watch the sun rise and set. That were things even the elves could not steal from this world.

He had held Haldir and offered silent comfort. And the elf had let go of ancient emotions of dread and cried against the humans shoulder.

Now he looked at Eomer with renewed fear. "They are near." he whispered. "Hunters from Rivendell, my cousins. Lord Elrond sent them to greet me." Eomer nodded and grabbed the elves shoulder to gently squeeze it in reassurance. Desperation flashed in Haldir's eyes.

"Eomer, I can not do this. I can not treat you like that..." "Yes, you can. You have to or we will both die. Rather painfully if it is true what you have told me of your people." Eomer's eyes swept the forest around them. He could almost feel the threat of the other elves drawing nearer. "You have done it for centuries, you will manage a couple of days."

Haldir drew a deep breath and Eomer watched with morbid fascination, as slowly but steadily all emotion drained from the elves face, till only a cold mask remained. A mask with glittering eyes full of cruelty starring out a crueler world. He felt a chill run down his spine and suddenly he felt afraid for this was not the elf he had learned to love.

"Well then, my human toy," a cold voice he did not know spoke from Haldir's mouth, "never forget your place, while we are among my cousins, keep your eyes to the ground and obey every command and we may survive this." But Eomer could not even tear his eyes from his changed lover. He searched his face, his eyes for any trace of the Haldir he knew and found none. And icy fear gripped his heart. What had he gotten himself into here? Could he really trust this elf?

The unreadable mask did not change, but the fingers that closed briefly over his own full of tenderness and trembling just a bit were the reassurance he needed to quench his fear and lower his head as commanded.

Just in time. Only moments later they both heard the whisper of elvan feet in the forest and then Haldir's cousins arrived on the clearing they had stopped in. Eomer needed all his strength of will, not to run. To just stand there, eyes fixed to his own feet like a mute pack mule.

He listened as Haldir greeted his kin, told them how he had come to be here all alone with just a human slave to accompany him. He actually was pretty good at finding convincing excuses, Eomer noticed. Centuries of practice, he thought.

"You must have him pretty well trained, when you trust him to follow you on an adventure like this." one of the elves said and Eomer heard Haldir laugh. A strange perverted version of the quiet, friendly laugh he was used to. Still quiet but with icy undercurrents that made Eomer shiver.

"Oh yes, he is well trained." Haldir answered. "He loves me beyond measure. Isn't that so pet?" Keeping his eyes still trained to the ground, Eomer tried to keep his voice level when he answered but didn't quite manage to keep his fear out of it. "Yes, master."

Suddenly hundreds of questions crowded his mind. How was he going to get through this? He had no way of knowing what an acceptable behavior for a human slave would be. Never having been one. He would just have to guess. And keep his true self hidden. Till they got out of this again. If they got out of it... No, he thought, I must not even allow myself to think that.

\---

The first kiss of the whip was the worst. The knotted cord softly touched his back, trailing over exposed skin like a lovers touch. A shiver shook Eomer's body and he heard a soft laugh behind him and then the melodic voice of the other elf – Legolas – who was seated behind him. "He seems to like it."

The words stabbed like ice into him and although it was the last thing he wanted, another tremor ran down his spine, followed by the sound of fingernails clicking against crystal.

He had seen Legolas, when he had come into the room. He was sitting in a frail looking chair by the wide window, a crystal goblet in his hand, restlessly turning it in his long fingers. He had smiled at Eomer, with a benevolent mixture of possessive adoration and suppressed lust.

Eomer hated him with a passion. For various reasons. Not the least being, that Legolas enjoyed being tortured almost as much, as torturing. He was the most debased creature, Eomer had ever had the misfortune of meeting. But until now he had managed to avoid him.

Maybe he should have dealt with him earlier, maybe then it wouldn't have come to this situation. But now it was to late for second thoughts. He was tied to the two tall bedpost at the foot of Haldir's big bed, his arms spread wide and raised so high, his feet barely touched the ground. Already his muscles were beginning to ache from the unnatural position. And the worst was yet to come. Very much of the worst.

"No, he doesn't like it." he heard Haldir's voice answering. Cold, without any trace of emotion. "It is fear that makes him shiver. He knows I will spare him nothing." Do I? Eomer closed his eyes and tried to breath deeply, to prepare himself for the pain that was to come.

He had hoped, that Haldir would curb his blows, would only make it look bad. Of course, that would have been stupid, would have jeopardized the whole charade. But he had hoped anyway. It was human nature to shy away from pain. And if there was nowhere to run only hope remained. But Haldir's words made it abundantly clear, that he planned to go through with this.

Eomer crabbed the short chains, that bound him to the bedposts for support and waited. If Haldir would just start, so they could get done with it. 

"So you have beaten him before?" Again Legolas voice. "Of course." Haldir, his voice still flat, almost bored. "When I feel like it." "And he still loves you?" "Of course." Cool fingers caressed his back and Eomer found himself leaning into the touch to take as much comfort, as he could.

"You love me, pet, don't you?" "Yes, master, I love you." The answer came immediately without Eomer thinking about it even for a second. He did love Haldir. Despite all that had happened in the last two weeks. He loved him. He would do anything, to get both of them out of here alive. To get back the Haldir he had fallen in love with, not the cold, cruel creature, Haldir had to pretend to be, to keep them alive.

He heard the soft gasp from Legolas behind him. Obviously impressed be the firm grasp, Haldir had on his slave. Or maybe disappointed, there was no weakness to be found in their little show. It was because of Legolas doubting that Haldir really controlled Eomer, that they were here today.

Because Legolas had challenged Haldir to a terrible bet on the high table of the Lord Elrond only two days ago. And Haldir had no way of refusing the bet, without curious questions being asked, why he wanted to spare his slave. So he had agreed and explained to Eomer, what was required of him to pass the test, in the darkest hour of the night, when they had been sitting just under that window, where Legolas was seated now. In one of the few hours, when no curious eyes were watching and Eomer could hold the Haldir he loved in his arms, look into the grey eyes of an elf, that was horrified by the things he had to do. 

And Eomer had agreed to do this. Now doubt swept him. Was he right to trust Haldir with this? "Never trust an elf." The words echoed in his ears, worming into his mind. He saw the haunted green eyes of the man, who had spoken them, before his minds eye.

The image shattered at the first impact of the whip to his back. Pain lanced through him like a thin streak of fire. He gripped the chains holding him harder, squeezed his eyes shut and reached for the memory of his first meeting with this man, he had come to call friend in the course of only two short weeks.

\---

They had been in Rivendell for two days. Haldir had spend the time with his kin, leaving Eomer in the relative safety of the chambers Lord Elrond had assigned his honored guest from the golden woods. Within a couple of hours Eomer had felt lonely and trapped.

Then Haldir had still tried to find some minutes to talk to him as often as he could. When he had realized the feelings of his human lover, he had made sure, that all his relatives knew Eomer to be his special toy so nobody would dare to touch him. So he could walk outside under the clear sky at least.

Eomer had only spend a couple of minutes in the beautiful gardens of the elven Lord. To watch cute little hobbit slaves trim the bushes, care for impeccable grass. That had not been a company he could stand. Instead he had wandered down the valley to the grounds, where the human slaves were kept.

Haldir had told them that they worked the flower fields, harvesting the drug most elves craved. Eomer had not known, what he hoped to find there. To see faces at least distantly familiar maybe. Human. He had been halfway down the valley, when he heard a voice already familiar in a dreaded way. 

When Haldir had heard, that Legolas was in Rivendell as well, he had been genuinely happy. They knew each other from a time, when Haldir had spend some year in Mirkwood. Haldir had said, Legolas was the only friend he had ever had.  
Eomer had disliked the other elf immediately. First he had thought it was only jealously, but then he had started to wonder, how Haldir could like a being so cruel. Thankfully Legolas had mostly ignored him, only having eyes and smiles for Haldir, who basked in his attention. And in his kisses and caresses.

But sweet love-making between the two elves had quickly turned more violent, as Legolas had demanded a harsher treatment. He did not only enjoy hurting others, he relished receiving pain as well. Eomer had spend many night in the room just outside Haldir's bedchamber, listening to Legolas' muffled screams and Haldir's moans of pleasure. But that had only started, after he had met Boromir.

The voice shouting and clearly enraged had been Legolas'. Eomer had followed the sound in fearful curiosity, to find out, who the elven slave master had chosen as a victim.

He only had to walk around another bent of the path to find out. Legolas stood in the middle of the road, mercilessly beating a human, kneeling at his feet, with a whip. The man was shielding his head from the worst of the blows behind his arms, but already there were bloody streaks on his naked back.

"I have had it with you!" the Elf had cursed him. "You will do as I tell you to or believe me, you will die painfully! Stupid grunt!" He had stopped his beating for a moment to push back his somewhat disheveled hair. Then had kicked the human in the stomach.

Eomer watched with slight amazement, as the man tried to dodge from the blow, failed, balled his hands to fists and let go again, his whole body trembling. Not from pain but from rage. Eomer realized, that it must take this man all strength of his will not to fight back. He had not expected to find that in a slave.

Legolas laughed down at him and raised the whip to continue beating him. Eomer acted without thinking, walking up to the slave master with bowed head. "Master?" he asked, his voice low and subdued. Legolas turned around to glare at him, but before he had a chance to snarl at Eomer as well, he continued: "Master, my Lord Haldir wishes to speak with you. He asked me to tell you he would await you in his chambers."

Legolas mood shifted immediately. "Does he, now?" he asked, his voice suddenly a pleased purr. Without sparing the two humans another glance, he headed off towards the high house, tugging on his tunic to make himself presentable again.

Eomer's eyes followed him just long enough to be sure, that he wouldn't come back. Of course Haldir had not asked for Legolas. But that didn't matter now. Haldir would find some sort of excuse, Eomer was sure. And the human slave was safe at least for now.

He hunched down next to the beaten man. "Can you get up?" he asked, his voice now filled with worry. "Better not let them find you idle out here." The man raised his head to stare at his unexpected savior with green eyes full of surprise. "Thank you." he got out between clenched teeth. Eomer just nodded and helped him get up.

They moved off the path and slowly towards the slave grounds. It only took the man a couple of minutes to somewhat recover from his beating. From the countless scars crisscrossing his body Eomer could see that it had been one of many.

He eyed the other man curiously, when they stopped by a stream, where the man knelt down to drink and wash dirt and blood from his face. He was quite tall, taller even then Eomer, but he walked with the hunch of somebody, who always expected blows. His blond hair was shoulderlength and so tangled, it would have been impossible to brush or braid it, like Eomer did with his. Across the left side of his face ran an ugly red scar, marring otherwise elegant features. He would have had a powerful built, had he been fed adequately.

"Who are you?" he asked suddenly, looking up from the clear water of the stream. "I have never seen you around here." Eomer shrugged. "I belong to an elvan Lord who is visiting Rivendell." he answered as none committed as possible. Better not to trust anybody with the truth, even if it was another human. "My name's Eomer."  
"Boromir." the other man introduced himself.

Then they had walked the rest of the way to the slave huts. Only when they had almost reached them, had Boromir spoken again. "So Legolas is a friend of your master?" he had asked, pity clearly showing in his eyes. "It's okay." Eomer had answered. "My master is not as cruel." "All elves are cruel." had been Boromir parting words.

The next evening Eomer had gone down to the slave grounds again, as Legolas had been with Haldir. He had met Boromir, who was coming back from an exhausting day on the fields. They had sat by the fire in silence, each contemplating their own fate, till Boromir had fallen asleep. And even then Eomer had stayed, as he did not wish to share rooms with the elven slave master.

He had come back the next evening. And the next. And the next. The two of them had not done much talking but slowly they had shared what had been their life so far. Both speaking haltingly and with many silences in between when the pain got to much to bear.

Eomer had never had a friend. Not even back with his own people. He had favored the loneliness of the plains. But this silent slave, who carried so much sadness of his own was easy to be around. There was no need to pretend to be happy and no need to offer comfort. They just shared the company.

\---

Blood was seeping from the many cuts of the whip and Eomer's grip on the chains was slipping, as was his grip on the memories. It hurt, oh heavens, how it hurt. Not so much the whip as the knowledge of who was wielding it. Strength was leaving his body and he felt silent tears of pain and misery run down his face.

"Never trust an elf, Eomer" that had been Boromir's parting words this night, after he had told the other man of Haldir's bet. "He may say he loves you, he may even have loved you once, but can you still see it in his eyes? Can you feel it in your heart? They crave pain, it is like breathing to them."

He had grabbed Eomer's shoulder hard, so much pain in his own eyes. "I have lost a lover and a brother to them, will I loose a friend as well?"

Eomer listened to himself groan in pain at each impact of the whip as if from far away. Did Haldir still love him or was Boromir right? Was he loosing himself to his 'master'? Were they starting to live the lie, they had so carefully crafted? The lie of the slave, so much in love with his elven master, that he would do anything, to keep his master happy.

His head already started to get fuzzy with pain and bloodloss, when Haldir finally stopped. When he stepped up to Eomer and gently ran his cool fingers over the bloody mess of Eomer's back, then painted Eomer's face with his own blood. "So pretty..." Eomer heard his voice next to his ear but loud enough that Legolas could hear it as well. Was this still for show?

Haldir loosened the ties binding Eomer to the bedpost and he bonelessly collapsed to the ground. Pain overwhelmed him and he wished for nothing more then to faint. But Haldir held a cup of water to his bitten lips and Eomer found himself drinking. The knowledge of what was still to come drifted into his mind and he mentally recoiled from himself in disgust. He wouldn't do it, would just refuse. But it was an empty promise, as Haldir caressed his face.

"Come now, love," he whispered, "you know what you have to do." He gently helped Eomer to his knees. 'No!' his pride screamed, but his fingers obediently opened the laces of Haldir's leggings, freeing the erection that had been trapped. 'How can he be hard from hurting you' some part of him wailed, but he was too desperate to get this over with to listen.

Eomer heard Legolas and Haldir inhale sharply in unison as his mouth closed on Haldir's cock, swallowing deeply in one smooth motion. Best to do this a quickly as possible, a cold determined voice advised in his head and he listened well. His moves were well practiced and aimed for the fastest results, as he deep throated Haldir and sucked him.

Haldir's fingers twined in his long hair, first tugging softly, then pulling violently. The elf mindlessly thrust into Eomer's mouth, uncaring of the additional pain he caused and Eomer heard Legolas moan as well. Mercifully it did not take Haldir long to come, his semen spilling deep in Eomer's throat. How he wished to spit it out. Spit it in the elf's face, but he swallowed like the obedient little slave he was supposed to be.

For a moment all of them remained frozen, then Haldir withdrew his cock from Eomer's mouth and tucked it away in his trousers again with shaky fingers. "Wow." came Legolas comment from the window. Breathless with need.

Eomer stared down at Haldir's feet wishing for nothing but death. It was not to be. Haldir grabbed his chin and tilted it upward so Eomer had to look at him. At the icy smile in his eyes, the triumph of a bet almost won with total disregard to the feelings of this human he claimed to love.

"You have done very well, pet." he said. "Now tell me." Eomer almost choked on the words but he ground them out none the less. "I love you, master." The smile got wider and uglier. "A little louder, dear." he whispered. "I don't think Legolas heard that."

Ice enveloped Eomer's heart and closed around his soul like a bitter armor. "I love you, master." his mouth announced. But what he really said was 'I loved you.'

Legolas had gotten up from his place and now put his arms around Haldir from behind. "I concede victory to you." he whispered to Haldir, softly nibbling his eartip. "Now come and claim your price."

Ignoring Eomer they left the room, completely unaware of the hateful gaze that followed their retreat.

\---

The moon painted pale-blue pools of moonlight onto the floor and the bed. Eomer stood outside the light like a silent shadow. He face was hidden in the dark, only his eyes gleaming slightly. He gazed down at the bed, deep in thought.

Two blonde elves lay there, entwined in the aftermath of passionate embraces, deeply asleep. Fair blonde hair mingled, bodies pressed close to each other making them almost one creature.

Eomer only felt cold. Cold and numb. He knew his heart should be bleeding but it was a silent as he had been, when he had entered the room. They had not heard him, feeling completely secure in their stronghold.

And still he was not sure, if he was able to do what he had come for. His fingers caressed the dagger in his hand restlessly. There was no real need to do it. He could just slip away as soundlessly as he had come and forever disappear from Rivendell. 

He was sure there was none beside himself who had studied the grounds as thoroughly for flaws in it's security as he had done in the last couple of days. Except maybe the elven princess, that he had watched glide across the dark slave grounds in the night like a cold specter. 

He knew her, had seen her at court during the daytime. Had seen the human pet she kept. Had seen the utterly broken spirit behind blue human eyes, had seen the delight in her eyes, when she caressed him like a favorite lapdog. His only comfort had been that Boromir did not have to see his former lover like that.

He wondered what he himself looked like from the outside. If worse, probably. Unbroken but bend and twisted to his masters wishes. He knew the elves envied Haldir for his perfectly trained pet. He had heard them ask him to be allowed to 'try him you'. Especially after Legolas had told them about the whipping session. So far Haldir had refused but a cold and practical part of Eomer knew it was only a matter of time, till he would do it. He had become completely absorbed in Legolas.

Legolas. How easy it would be to put all the blame on him. To believe that Haldir would return to being the gentle lover he had been before they had come to Rivendell. But the truth lay like a dead stinking animal at Eomer's feet and would not be ignored. Cruelty was part of an elf. No matter what Haldir had sworn, it was part of him as well. He could not leave it behind like shedding a cloak. It would have caught up with them sooner or later. Maybe it was better this way. At least now Eomer's eyes were open.

But still the question remained. Would he do it? Commit cold blooded murder? Was he even able to do it? The icy armor encasing his heart was already starting to show cracks. The longer he gazed down at the two beautiful elves the more difficult this was going to be.

Did he even want to do this? Wouldn't that make him like them. Cold and cruel? He closed his eyes and fought for resolve. He had a good reason to be here. It was not revenge or hatred but friendship. I do not kill for my anger, he told himself, I kill for the freedom of a friend.

But was that true? His fingers gripped the dagger harder, remembering the feeling of the unyielding chains under his hands only days ago. No, it was a lie. He did want to kill for his hatred and anything else was just an excuse. Face it, he firmly told himself, there is darkness in your soul too. Face it and accept it.

When he opened his heart, his decision was made. Soundlessly he drifted closer to the bed. How innocent they looked in their sleep, he mused. So beautiful, so fair. But he knew it to be a lie.

A quick death, he told himself, leaning down to find the best angle. Quick and painless. That much I owe him. But first Legolas. The elven slave master was lying on his back, head slightly thrown back, his throat exposed, his blond hair fanning out on the pillow. Like he was asking for it...

It was almost like slaughtering cattle, Eomer thought, when he grabbed the elves hair hard and slit the dagger across the throat, severing his life, just when Legolas opened his eyes. There was a strange expression of utter surprise on his face. His hands tried to go to his throat to keep all the blood that suddenly left him inside, but already the light was fading from those beautiful green eyes. He died without a sound.

Haldir stirred in his sleep, about to wake up. With one quick motion Eomer was on the bed, straddling the sleepy elf, holding him down. Confused gray eyes met furious blue. And Eomer felt his resolve slip like water running through his fingers. Haldir's mouth moved soundlessly, trying to find words, trying to find new lies.

Eomer felt hot tears sting behind his eyes. No. He would not yield. He would stay strong, stay calm, go through with it...

The hand holding the dagger fell hard, reversing the weapon in the last possible moment, hitting the elf over the head with the blunt side. Haldir slumped under Eomer unconscious.

"I love you." Eomer whispered, tears now streaming down his face. "Heavens damn me, I still love you but I can not stay. I can not forgive what you have done. Sleep, beloved, I will miss you so much." He leaned down and kissed the unconscious elf, tasting his lips on last time, reveling in the silky touch.

The he abruptly got up and shifted his attention to Legolas. More specifically to the delicate mithril chain, hanging around his neck. A tiny beautifully shaped key hung on that chain. The reason why Eomer had come here tonight. He took the chain and stared down on the dead slave master for a moment. Even in death he was still graceful.

Then he turned away and left the chambers of his 'master' forever.

\---

The night was still young when Eomer reached the slave grounds. Even here in this desolate and sad place the pale moonlight granted everything a silvery serenity. All was silent. The slaves had long fallen into exhausted slumber.

Eomer had chosen this night deliberately. There was only one elf he feared now and that was the cold lady, who walked these grounds at nights to spy on the unknowing humans. He knew she had noticed him wander in the nights as well. He knew he had managed to somewhat put her curiosity to rest by stopping at unimportant places for extended periods just wallowing in his misery.

But she would have gotten suspicious had she seen him tonight, carrying not only his hunting knife and bow but also provisions he had scrounged from the ladders of the fathers house and traveling gear.

Had she been here, she would have been a danger to his carefully grafted plan. But she was not. She had received summons from the dark lady the previous evening and had left Rivendell for the Golden Woods this morning. She had taken her pet with her. Eomer wondered if he would return alive. He hoped not. It would be mercy for the man to finally die.

So he moved silently but without real worry between the slave huts. A conversation he had had with Boromir only three days ago replaying in his head and bringing a small smile to his sad features.

He had asked his friend, why he had not run away after all that the elves had done to him. Why had not even tried to escape. Boromir's eyes had been fierce and full of hatred for his elven masters when he had answered.

"Because of this." he had said and his fingers had closed around the mithril collar he wore around his neck. "I have served them all my life to protect my brother and they knew I would never leave him behind. But as soon as he was gone they collared me like they normally only do with freshly caught humans."

He had closed his eyes, bowed his head, shaking with rage. "Legolas knew exactly that I would try anything now. So he made sure I would stay as helpless as ever. He had this specially made for me. It not only keeps me from running, it also makes sure that I can never harm an elf or myself. So I must serve till I die. Or till I manage to enrage him enough so that he will kill me."

"But you don't want to die." Eomer had stated. "You want to live and avenge your loved ones." Boromir had nodded silently. "And thus I chain myself." he had whispered, his voice flat and emotionless.

Eomer's fingers closed tighter around the mithril chain he was carrying. The key to his friends freedom. He may not have killed Legolas for this but for his own revenge, but none the less it was what made his heart lighter now.

He reached the hut Boromir shared with several other slaved and peered through the open doorway cautiously. It would not do to wake up anybody but Boromir. The slaves could not be trusted to stay silent and Eomer did not plan on taking any but Boromir along. It would be difficult enough to keep his friend alive.

He might have courage and a fierce hatred for the elves but the fact remained, that he had been a slave all his life, knowing nothing but the work in the fields. He would not be a help in the wilderness till Eomer had taught him the basic means to survive.

All was quiet inside the hut. The forms of several humans sleeping close together for comfort and warmth barely discernible. Eomer waited till his eyes had adjusted to the gloom and then followed the curve of the hut till he reached his sleeping friend. Luckily he lay a bit apart from the others.

Eomer hunched down next to him and simultaneously put his hand on his mouth to keep him from making any noise and the other hand to his shoulder to shake him awake.

Moments later green eyes, wide with momentary panic stared up at him. It took Boromir's sleep-fogged mind some seconds to recognize Eomer, but then his body relaxed and Eomer removed his hand from his friends mouth. He beckoned for Boromir to follow him outside and left the hut as stealthily as he had come.

The slaves eyes were full of questions when he emerged from the hut as well but he followed Eomer to as safe distance. Before he could speak Eomer asked: "If you could leave this place, would you?" Confusion flitted over Boromir's face. "Of course." he answered as quietly as Eomer's question had been. "Why...?"

Eomer silenced him with a gesture and held up the chain he had taken from Legolas. The elves blood still clung to it and Boromir's eyes went wide again. His mouth moved but no sound emerged.

"Consider well," Eomer said, sadness tingeing his voice. "The life out there is no less harsh then the one you live here. We might not survive the next few days. The elves may find us and we may both die a horrible death." He took Boromir's hand and dropped the chain into it. "The choice is yours." he whispered.

Boromir looked at the tiny key for a long time. Then he slowly raised it to the collar around his neck and unlocked it. "Better to die a free man then to serve." he answered Eomer and when he raised his head and looked his friend in the eye there was no doubt to be found.

Eomer felt the icy armor around his heart melt just a little bit and his smile almost reached his eyes. "Then let us run, for the sun is our enemy and she will rise much to soon."


End file.
